I don't want to be just the Friend
by Sakuranbo-chan x
Summary: Ichigo finds her new feelings for Ryou but when one of Ryou's old girlfriends comes back in to the picture how does ichigo feel about it?
1. Too blind to see me

**I don't want to be just the friend**

A/N Nyaa I know im not to good at writing yet but ii still think its pretty good well for my work anyways. Now I guess I'll have Ryou and Kisshu do the disclaimer while I sit here

Ryou: why do I have to do the disclaimer?

Kisshu: snickers

Me: Because if you don't you can a will be locked up with the 'What a twist' guy

Ryou: Twitches Fine!

Ryou & Kisshu: She doesn't own Tokyo mew mew if she did she wouldn't have to write the story

Chapter 1: too blind to see me

Ichigo sat in one of the café chairs as she waited downstairs for Ryou; he had invited her to come along with him and a friend to the zoo she agreed of course. She knew she had made the mistake of choosing Masaya over Ryou. In her mind she still had the chance to tell him how she really felt about him and figured today is better then any other. She heard feet moving down the stairs and she stood up waiting for Ryou to make it all the way down.

"Hey Strawberry you ready to go?"

Ichigo followed Ryou to the car as he told her they would pick up his friend Yuri. Ichigo watched from the backseat of the car as they stopped near a two story home. A girl with long black hair and a slender body came out of the house and got into the car. Soon they were off to go to the zoo.

Yuri pointed out places and talked about how their first date was kind of awkward. Yuri talked about a few of their dates together. Ichigo could feel pain shoot into her heart as Yuri talked about more and more of the dates. Soon the car came to a stop in a parking lot. Ichigo knew they were at the zoo. Ryou let Yuri open her own door as he came back and opened Ichigo's and lead me out of the car. Yuri soon broke the silence asking what exhibit we wanted to go to first. Ryou and Ichigo both talked at the same time saying "Iromate Wildcat" Yuri shrugged and followed us to the exhibit.

Ichigo felt like she was the little sister no one wanted to come along soon after arriving to the zoo. Yuri clung to Ryou and Ichigo walked a good 4 or five feet away from them. They asked Ichigo if she wanted to go to any other exhibits I declined knowing Ryou still had feelings for _her. _Ryou and Yuri walked off leaving Ichigo along at the Iromate wildcat exhibit. Soon one of the wildcats walked up to her. she looked at it as it started to carry a conversation with her.

"Hello"

"Hai" Ichigo returned

The wildcat sensed that Ichigo was down about something

"Anything wrong?" he asked as Ichigo looked down as she replied

"Yeah I guess" the Iromate looked at her carefully before replying.

"Well I'm assuming it has to do with someone you love?" Ichigo looked up at the cat nodding yes.

"Well all you can do now is either tell them how you feel or let go of them" Ichigo understood what the cat was saying.(a/n about what the cat said. Had to put it in so don't kill meh) Ryou saw Ichigo as him and Yuri passed by the place Ichigo was at to get to the drink stand. He saw her deep in thought and figured that she was talking with the wildcat placed in front of her.

Ichigo thanked the wildcat and sat on the bench nearby the exhibit to watch the wildcats while she waited from Ryou and Yuri to return. She noticed them at the drink stand purchasing drinks; it looked like they had bought three. They soon made their way over to her handing her a drink.

"Arigato" she thanked them and took a small sip. Ryou had said that he needed to get something from the car real fast and left the two alone. Ichigo had been snapped out of her thoughts by Yuri starting to talk.

"So you're Ichigo?"

"Yeah I'm guessing Ryou told you about me?" she watched Yuri as she continued to talk

"You guessed right.." she was cut off by Ichigo saying

"I'm also guessing he told you I'm a klutz, a clumsy baka, and anything else bad he could think about me" Yuri nodded no

"he did have his bad things to say about you, but from what he told me you sound very sweet, he had more good things to say then bad" Ichigo smiled hearing this and soon replied "Arigato Yuri-Chan, your Very nice and very beautiful." Yuri smiled

"Hey can I tell you a secret?" Yuri asked eagerly. Ichigo nodded yes while listening.

"Well I still actually have feelings for him" Ichigo's smile felling a frown. She noticed Ryou coming backing with his hands in his pockets hiding something. Ichigo looked down before talking again "I do too" Yuri looked at her with a shocked face. Ichigo stood up to start to walk off "tell Ryou I said thank you for bringing me, and I quit" Ryou had made it close enough to hear Thanks for bringing me, and I quit. Ichigo turned to walk off only to be stopped by Ryou standing in her way.

"Ichigo, why are you quitting?" Ryou pulled his hands out of his pockets leaving what he was hiding in his pocket before pulling Ichigo into a small hug. Ichigo pulled away much to her disliking and pushed passed him mumbling so only he would hear

"Because I was too blind to see you from the beginning and lost my chance to love you, I Hope you and Yuri-Chan have a great future together" she began to run off. Ryou started to try and run after her but Yuri held him back "Ryou, right now it would be best to leave her alone" ryou sighed pulling his arm away from Yuri knowing she was right. Ichigo continued to run not caring where her feet took her. Soon enough her feet stopped and she looked around taking in her surroundings. She soon realized it was the park where she first met Ryou. She soon felt tears running down her cheeks as she walked over to the tree Ryou had stood in When she first Discovered she was Mew Ichigo. She backed up turning around to bump into…...

Chapter End . Ooooo my first cliffy I hope it didn't go by too fast and please don't flame this story I did the best I could


	2. A wish that Might come true

**I don't want to be just the friend**

Hai everyone n.n srry about last chapter I kept slipping up saying I instead of Ichigo anyways. Ryou do the disclaimer

Ryou: She doesn't own tmm

RYOU!!!

Ryou: o.o oh shoot runs and hides

RYOU YOU ARE DEAD YOU HEAR ME DEAD!

Chapter 2: a wish that will never come true might have

Ichigo looked into the dark brown eyes that gazed at her so lovingly. "MASAYA?!?" Ichigo yelped in surprise. Masaya (gag) forced her mouth shut with a small kiss (gag even more). Ichigo stunned by the whole thing just stood there for a moment before she was able to start talking. "Masaya, I broke up with you for a reason. Now I love someone else I suggest you go back to your little fan club at school." Ichigo spat at him before trying to walk to the café to turn in her pendant.

"ICHIGO! I know you don't love that blond boss of yours" Masaya yelled before grabbing Ichigo's arm stopping her from making any further movements.

"Masaya you need to leave me alone. You don't know what I feel." Ichigo said before pulling away running towards the café she felt the cool tears run down her face as she ran. She run in through the café's doors to be greeted by Keiichiro.

"Hello, Ichigo-san" Keiichiro's smile disappeared when Ichigo handed him her pendant.

"Akasaka-san I won't need this anymore. I already told Ryou I quit" she stood there regaining her breath. Keiichiro stood there stunned at her words "Ichigo-san?" Keiichiro questioned. Ichigo didn't answer and started to run out of the café only to be blocked by someone she looked and saw sapphire eyes looking at her with a worry look in them. Before she could say anything she was interrupted by lips pressed on hers. Ryou pulled away much to both of their disliking and looked down at Ichigo.

"Ichigo why did you quit?" Ryou pulled her into another hug. Ichigo sighed a little before answering "Because I thought you loved Yuri-Chan still. She still has strong feelings for you" Ichigo tried to break away from the hug but couldn't as Ryou's arms tightened around her body. She wanted to tell him her feelings about how she felt safe when in his arms and how she loved how her lips tingled after every kiss he gave her. Her thoughts were interrupted as Ryou talked "Ichigo, Yuri is in my past not my future. I want you to be in my future and no one else. Ichigo I love you" Ichigo looked up at Ryou "Ryou…" was all she said before she was cut off by his warm lips against hers again. Ichigo closed her eyes and moved her arms around his neck as their kiss grew longer and longer. Ryou held his arms around her tighter as he pulled away after a while. Ichigo laid her head on his chest as her stood there embracing her. Ryou pulled away from Ichigo as Ichigo watched him. He pulled what looked like a small ring case out of his pocket….

Chapter end: Sorry for the short chapter I wanna know what you think of it before I write anymore. I know its moving a little fast but I only have so much time to write because of school and all that


	3. Ryou’s Proposal and Ichigo’s Decision

I don't want to be just the Friend

**Hai everyone, sorry about last chapter I'm trying to keep it updated and with school and stuff its pretty hard and I wanted more people reviewing but 3 reviews each chapter isn't bad at least just as long as they continue to review : anyways RYOU DISCLAIMER NOW!**

Ryou: ok ok she doesn't own tmm

**AHHHHH!!!! RYOU DID YOU PUT THAT SPIDER THERE?!?! IF YOU DID YOUR REALLY DEAD THIS TIME!! Ok on with the chapter**.

Chapter 3: Ryou's Proposal and Ichigo's Decision

Ryou opened the small box and revealed a stunning silver band with pink diamonds shaped in a strawberry. Ichigo Gasped as Ryou kneeled on one knee and held the box up to her. Ryou's mouth opened and soon was asking Ichigo "Will you marry me Ichigo Momomiya?" a blush grew across Ichigo's face as she opened her mouth "Ryou…." She was cut off by all of the mews entering the café for work.

Both Ichigo and Ryou blushed a deep crimson color as all of the mews Awed. Pudding was yelling almost at the top of her lungs "SAY YES NA NO DA!" Ichigo looked back at Ryou "Ryou….yes I will" Ryou slipped the ring onto Ichigo's finger and stood up pulling her in a light kiss. All the mews cheered as the door flung open causing everyone to go silent.

Ichigo yelled "MASAYA?!? What are you doing here?" she managed to calm her voice some. Masaya walked up to Ichigo not noticing the ring on her finger "Ichigo I know you still love me and not him" he pointed at ryou when saying him. Ryou started to talk when Ichigo cut him off "If I didn't love him I wouldn't be marrying him!" Ichigo showed Masaya the ring.

Masaya gasped as Ichigo pulled her hand down after showing him. His face changed from saddened to angered as he grabbed Ichigo's hand pulling the ring off pudding stopped the ring from hitting the ground as Masaya dropped it (more like threw it). Ichigo angered by this slapped him leaving a large red mark on his face. Masaya wrapped a hand around her throat before yelling "DONT EVER HIT ME YOU WHORE!" Masaya was able to exclaim before Ryou punched him down. Mint Lettuce and Zakuro looked to see if Ichigo was ok. Pudding handed her the ring and Ichigo put it back on. "Thank you" was all she managed out as started to form. Soon the bruise on her neck was visible. Ryou after punching Masaya a few more times came over to Ichigo. "Ichigo are you ok?" he asked her as she collapsed onto him crying.

Ryou wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed. The mews left the two alone as they started to prepare to open the shop. Mint shocked everyone else when she started to work all she did was ask "What?" and everyone went back to work. Ryou picked Ichigo up and carried her up the stares when she fell asleep. Soon the café opened everyone continued to work hard as Ryou came down the stairs soon saying " Girls after today were going to close down the café for a month and take a vacation ok" all of the mews cheered causing Ichigo to wake up and come down the stairs. She hugged Ryou and asked "what's going on?" Ryou told her and soon she was cheering with the mews. Keiichiro came in and smiled handing Ichigo her pendant again. She slipped it into her pocket and went to change into her work uniform.

**End of chapter: Ok guys I know the story is a little rushed sorry about that but im trying to finish it before December so I can work on a sequel : so anyways hope you guys liked it**

Ryou: yeah hope you guys like it smiles with a large bump on the top of his head


	4. Let this nightmare die into sweet dreams

I don't want to be just the Friend 

**Konichiwa people: anyways I hope you enjoy my story I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while (yes I know a week isn't that long but anyways)**

**On with the chapter. Oh and BTW Ichigo is 15 now ' I forgot to mention it.**

Chapter4: Let this nightmare die into sweet dreams

Ichigo was at home packing when her mom walked in. "Hello mom" Ichigo chirped as she practically floated into her closet for more clothing.

"Wow Ichigo why are you so happy about? I know that you're going on vacation but last time you weren't this happy" Ichigo's smile disappeared for a moment as she realized she forgot to tell her mom she was getting married. Ichigo thought to herself for a moment before opening her mouth to talk. "Mom" Ichigo said as her mom smiled "I'm getting married in a few months on my 16'th birthday" she smiled nervously. Her mom smiled even more "OH MY GOSH HUNNY YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME SOONER!" Ichigo's smile returned as her mom started to blabber on about how the wedding will go and how she'll pay for it and Ichigo can use her old wedding dress. Ichigo soon was able to usher her mom out while she packed and got ready to leave. She heard a knock on the front door; she started to run down the stairs to answer it thinking it was ryou coming to pick her up. Ichigo gain a look of shock as she saw Masaya walk into her house. Her mom had him sit on the couch and sat across from him. Ichigo walked into the living room with her luggage and sat it down and started to yell "MASAYA WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING HERE YOU SCUM!" Ichigo's mom looked at her in shock and started to talk.

"Ichigo. Don't talk to your fiancé that way!" Ichigo looked at her mom confused

"Mom I'm not marrying Masaya" Ichigo's mom looked at her funny. Someone knocked on the door and Ichigo ran off to answer it. Ichigo was happy to see Ryou standing there.

"Come on Strawberry we have to get going" he walked into her house to help her get her baggage and shot a look at Masaya as if he were about to kill him before kissing Ichigo on the lips. With Ichigo's luck her father walked in while the two were kissing and soon let out his rage by yelling.

"ICHIGO YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT YOU KISSING BOY BLAH BLAH BLAH" Ichigo tuned him out as she let the kiss grow longer. Soon her dad stopped yelling and Ryou and her parted for air. Her mom walked up to her "Ichigo who is this?" before Ichigo could answer Ryou started to talk "Hello Miss Momomiya, I'm Ryou Shirogane and Ichigo's Fiancé" Ichigo's mom smiled as her dad Exploded. Her mom calmed him down as she told Ichigo and Ryou goodbye. (A/n Masaya left while the dad was exploding on Ichigo for kissing boys) Ryou picked up Ichigo's luggage and took it out to the car and loaded it into the trunk. And off they were for the café to pick everyone up. After everyone was in the car and everything was loaded the started to drive off. After a few hours of Ichigo complaining they reach a summer house. The car stopped and everyone got out and started to carry the luggage into the summer home. Ryou showed all the girls there rooms and then told Ichigo "we don't have enough rooms in the house for you to have your own okay?" Ichigo smiled and started to talk "I wouldn't need it" before ryou could speak up Ichigo kissed him and started to unpack a few things. Before long she was unpacked and was about to go downstairs to help cook some food when Ryou's arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. Ryou turned Ichigo so she faced him and kissed her only this one lasted a good 5 minutes before they parted for some air Ichigo blushed deep deep crimson and hugged Ryou. He hugged her back and they both stood up to walk down to the kitchen when the saw a much unexpected guest. Ichigo scowled and slapped the guest who in turn started to yell "ICHIGO GET YOUR DAMN HEAD TOGETHER I KNOW YOU LOVE ME! AND I KNOW YOU DON'T WANT TO MARRY HIM!" Ichigo hissed back "Masaya you don't know what love is if you're going to force me to love you!" Masaya with a hurt look in his eyes started to yell again "I KNOW WHAT LOVE IS YOU LITTLE WHORE, IT IS YOU WHO DOESN'T KNOW WHAT LOVE IS!" and of course Ryou pissed off by this punched Masaya in the guy sending him to the ground in pain. Ichigo clung to Ryou's side as Masaya got up and lunged at Ichigo in attempt to hurt her again but Ryou blocked it and punched Masaya in the face before saying to him "No its you who doesn't know get out of my house before I call the police!" Masaya had to be removed by the police and Ichigo ran back to Ryou's and her room and flopping onto the bed. Ryou followed after her to make sure she was ok. He sat on the side of the bed as Ichigo yanked him down into a laying position. He wrapped his arms around her as she fell asleep. He soon fell asleep as well only to be woken up by a knocked at the door. He carefully un wrapped his arms from around Ichigo making her stir a bit. He opened the door quietly to see his friend Keiichiro standing there. Keiichiro informed him the supper was ready and everyone else was downstairs waiting. He woke Ichigo up softly and walked with her downstairs.

**Sorry guys no cliffty this time but a longer chapter instead :**

Ryou: HELP MEEEEE!!!!

**T.T ryou no luff me –cries-**

Ryou: WHY THE HELL WOULD I LOVE YOU?!? You asked for part ownership over me and now you torture me

**I'm torturing you? How? I'm giving you your dream fantasy in this story. To marry Ichigo how is that torture?**

Ryou: oh it is torture in many ways MANY WAYS!

**Fines then I guess I'll whore you out now**

Ryou: I think you mean fine and WHAT! I will not be whored out!

**-already is making a sign saying 'WHORING OUT RYOU!'- huh what?**

Ryou: o.o but I don't want to date a stranger!

**Well too bad bub you asked for it!**


	5. Let this nightmare die into sweet Dream2

I don't want to be just the Friend

**Hello everyone this is chapter five Let this nightmare die down into sweet dreams part two :**

**Disclaimer: don't own it if I did Masaya would have died in the first episode and Ichigo would get together with Ryou instead :**

Chapter5: Let this nightmare die into sweet dreams part two (sorry had to put it in ')

Ichigo ate her dinner slowly instead of gobbling it down like she usually did, she didn't feel like herself she felt like the drama between her and Masaya would never be over and she'll end up getting hurt or even worse Ryou might get hurt. Everyone watched her a little every now and then. Knowing something was wrong with Ichigo Ryou, after dinner, asked her "Strawberry are you okay?".

She nodded yes and smiled at him as she sat on a chair near the window in their room she had her knees pulled to her chin as she watched the sun set. Ryou was forced into letting it go when she had smiled at him. He crawled into the bed after he had taken off his shirt. His head hit the pillow but like normal he didn't fall asleep just yet. Once Ichigo had calmed down some and gotten into the bed Ryou wrapped his arm around her waist and fell asleep. Ichigo felt safe in Ryou's arms and soon was in a deep sleep, But instead of the sweet dreams she got a nightmare Where her worst fear came to life.

(in Ichigo's dream) She was sitting in the park in the middle of the grass with tears streaming down her face. She could barely see Ryou walking of in anger or was it hurt? Ichigo couldn't tell but she knew it couldn't be good. She looked down at her finger and saw where her once beautiful Engagement ring was. She stood up to try and run after Ryou but every time she'd come even close to catching up to him he would spring into running. Now Ichigo could see how hurt he was, but she didn't know what. She continued to run after him trying to reach him when she finally did all he did was turn around with a few tears on his face and yell "Don't you think you've caused me enough trouble for one day? Or better yet a life time." Before she could say anything her surroundings turned black and Ryou disappeared from her reach until she could no longer see him.

Ichigo shot up in a cold sweat; she looked onto her hand and saw his ring was gone. She looked around the room to realize she was in her own room again and there was no Ryou anywhere around her. tears started to form when she saw a note on her nightstand and the picture frame empty of the picture she and him had taken at the Café Christmas party. She started to read the note but like in her dream everything turned black. She looked around for anything and saw a small glow of light. She stood up and ran as fast as she could at it. She was only a foot or two away from it when all color regained around her and her eyes opened to see Ryou looking down at her worried. He pressed his lips on hers before she could say anything. When he pulled from the kiss and hugged her she laid her head on his chest as tears started to form and fall. He felt his shirt was damp and realized Ichigo was crying. "What's wrong Ichigo?" she explained the terrible nightmare she had and Ryou held her tighter "It's okay now I'm here" Ichigo snuggled into his chest and fell asleep again, only this time instead of her nightmare she had a short sweet dream of Ryou and her at the park happy and still together.

**Okay okay not a very long chapter I know, but I know you guys thought her and Ryou had broken up or something didn't cha?**

**Well anyways me a Ryou resolved our problems and now him and Ichigo are dating for real**


	6. Enter Cherry

Chapter 6: Enter Cherry

**Hello everyone :D oh yeah and if anyone wants to date Ryou say it no before I dub him off limits x3 if I do that then he'll only be mine and so SPEAK UP NOW IF YOU WANT HIM! If you don't tell me by the next 2 chapters your gunna lose your chance okay on with the chapter**

(somewhere in the park) a young girl around Ichigo's age walked along. She had red hair like the color of cherry's her eye's were brown and she wore a green and red top with blue jeans and red ballet flats. She sat down on a bench and looked around. She saw a young boy with black hair and brown eyes walking up to her. She blushed a little when he came up to her and introduced himself

"Hello I'm Masaya Ayoma, its nice to meet you miss…?" She stood up and bowed "I'm Cherry It's nice to meet you Masaya-san" Cherry noticed a small pink café and excused herself from Masaya to go look at it. She saw a sign saying closed. She sighed as she heard someone come up behind her. She turned around to see Masaya. She blushed as he asked her if she wanted to catch a movie. She agreed and the started to go to the movies with Masaya

(Meanwhile with the mews) Ichigo was woken up at about 9 a.m it had been the day they were going back home so she needed to pack. She got dressed and started packing. A few hours later she was done and so were the others the loaded everything into the car and after they ate the left to go back to the café. A few hours later the made it to the café after a long trip of Ichigo complaining everyone left to their homes. Ichigo got a phone call while she was unpacking

(on the phone)

"Hello this is Ichigo speaking"

"Hey Ichigo its Ryou"

"Hey what's up?"

"Nothing I was just calling to ask if you wanted to go to the movies."

"Sure I'll be there in a few. Bye" Ichigo hung up and got ready

(at the movies)

Ichigo and Ryou showed up just in time to see Masaya and Cherry leaving the theater. Cherry spotted Ichigo and started to run up to her, Masaya just glared.

Cherry knew she had a cousin in Tokyo named Ichigo she had seen a few pictures too so she knew what Ichigo looked like

"Hi Ichigo!" Cherry said coming up to them. Ichigo looked just as confused as Ryou

"Hello? Who are you?" Cherry's smiled disappeared for a bit before she started talking

"I'm Cherry, your aunt Stacy's daughter" Ichigo smiled brightly and gave Cherry a hug

"HI CHERRY! I've heard a lot about you on the phone from Stacy" Cherry hugged back as Masaya came up and ripped Cherry away from Ichigo.

"What are you doing here Masaya?" Ichigo asked before Cherry could tell Ichigo she had come to the movies with Masaya, he had kept her from talking by kissing her. Blushing madly Cherry pulled away.

**Sorry for the short chapter D: i didn't have much time to work on this Chapter but anyways as I said Ryou is up for grabs girl but I'm letting you know that is NO ONE says anything he belongs to me. Well got to AHH!!! Ryou!!!!!!!! STOP PUTTING SPIDERS ON MY HEAD!**

Ryou: haha! Serves you right I am not dating anyone you hear me

**OH YES YOU ARE. Oh and here hands him a dead flower**

Ryou: Whats this for?

**Oh you'll see next chapter**


	7. This smile hides my tears

Chapter 7

**OH MY GOSH!!! My longest story ever written at the moment :DDD I feel sooo happy oh and the lucky girl who gets to date Ryou is!!!!!**

**Shortysportsluva I hope you two enjoy being with each other :3**

**Ryou: Like I'd…..sees her OH MY GAWD!!!! jaw drops**

**OOOOk well lets just see how well they get along at the end of the next Chapter**

Chapter 7: this smile hides my tears

Cherry was blushing madly as the kiss ended. Ichigo pissed by this action just simply did the same to Ryou and felt the glare from Masaya beating at the two of them. Ryou in the mean time had wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist. Ichigo had hooked her arms lightly around his neck. Masaya watched in jealousy as Cherry slapped him and walked off. Masaya filled with rage and ran after her punching her in the stomach after jumping in front of her. She fell to the ground as Ichigo saw this and pulled away from Ryou to go help Cherry. Ichigo was kneeling next to Cherry when she stood up pulling out her golden pendant only to be stopped by Cherry's hand grasping her arm.

"Let me handle this Ichigo" was all cherry said before pulling out a golden locket and called out "MEW MEW CHERRY METAMORPHA-SIS!" she transformed into a white strapless top the reached her hips. From her hips lead a red skirt that came down 2 inches above her knees and red boots. Her hands were gloved in red gloves like Ichigo's and her hair was no longer up in two pigtails instead it trailed down to her waist. At the top of her head were two black cat ears and from under her skirt a black cat tail popped out with a red bow and bell.

Ichigo's jaw dropped as Cherry called out her weapon "CHERRY WAND!" Masaya before he could run red shards flew at him piercing his leg and arm. Cherry de transformed as she ran away from the Couple and boy lying on the ground. Ichigo was absolutely speechless. Ryou went up to Masaya kicking him in the ribs once before leading Ichigo into the Theater.

**Chapter end**

**Gomen-nasi on such a short chapter but I have to leave so Bai**

Ryou: (is sitting down with Shortysportsluvain his lap)


	8. Wake up Ichigo! Final Chapter

**Gomen-nasi for not updating in a while ; I haven't had time to really with school and all. Also this is the final chapter then soon I'm going to start a sequel.**

Chapter 8: Wake Up Ichigo!

Ichigo tossed and turned in her sleep and mumbled like usual. She felt like someone was shaking her and she heard loud beeping noises around her. She could faintly hear someone talking to her. Her eyes opened a little at a time and they met with a pair of ice blue eyes staring down at her. Ryou sighed as Ichigo sat up in her bed. Ichigo looked around the room and noticed it looked like a hospital room.

"Ryou-kun where am I?" she asked softly. "You're in the hospital baka!" Ryou looked like he was near tear when Ichigo wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Ryou confused now more then anything was about to ask something when she whispered into his ear "I'm glade you're here for me Ryou" She heard the door creek open as she looked up and saw no other then Aoyama Masaya. She pulled back From Ryou who was still confused and glared at Masaya "What are you doing here?" she asked in a bitter tone. Masaya stop moving and looked at Ichigo "Ichigo what are you talking about? Am I no longer allowed to see my girlfriend?" he asked quit sad and confused. Ichigo's eyes widened before she looked at him angrily "We are not dating! I broke up with you remember?!" she had placed her hands on her hips now and continued to glare at Masaya. In return he just looked at her saddened "Ichigo you never broke up with me but if that's how you feel then fine" Masaya quickly ran out of the room and shutting the door. Ryou now more confused then ever just looked at her "Strawberry what's gotten into you before you had that accident you said you loved Aoyama with all your heart… and now you're even calling me by my first name!" Ichigo looked at him funny "What do you mean Ryou? I've been calling you by your first name for a while now, and I don't remember being in any accident!"

Ryou grabbed Ichigo's hand lightly "Ichigo you've been in a coma for the past 2 weeks now that's why you don't remember being in a accident" Ichigo looked at him sadly "So everything has been a dream for the past two weeks?" Ryou nodded slowly. Ichigo pulled her hand away from Ryou's and she places it on her face to hide the tears. Ryou looked at Ichigo "Why are you crying? I thought you would be happy to be awake again and be able to see who you love again" Ichigo started to sob and chocked out a few words "I don't love Masaya" was all she managed before she broke down into more tears. Ryou sat on the edge of the hospital bed and wrapped his arms around the crunched up figure. Ichigo place her head on his chest and sobbed more. After about on hour she started to calm down a little more at a time. She looked up at Ryou "I am with the man I love" Ryou astounded by hearing this placed his hand on Ichigo's chin and lightly pulled her into a kiss. Ichigo pulled her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss and he pulled her closer by her waist. Ichigo pulled away for a moment " I love you Ryou". Ryou pulled her closer and whispered into her ear "I love you too, My strawberry" Ichigo giggled in delight of hearing the nickname he had given her. they both look at each other for a moment before Ryou lightly pulled her back into a kiss.

**End of Story DDD**

**Don't worry though I shall have a sequel out sometime and gomen on how short the last chapter is ; Anyways see ya next time! 33**


End file.
